Mistletoe Mayhem
by butterflyindreamland
Summary: When mistletoe is hung above the classroom door, what will happen to our two lovebirds? starts off as half reveal but will eventfully become full reveal! was a one-shot but i decided to write a story. Adrinette fluff
1. Chapter 1

Marinette had no clue who's idea it as to put mistletoe on the class room door but she swore she was going to find out and…probably thank them for her current situation.

The day started off simple enough, with class mates getting caught under the door and classmates giggling, Marinette had even been caught at least three times this week.

The first had been with Ayla, neither girl had expected it as was the first day it was up,but both girls just laughed as Ayla placed a kiss on her best friends cheek, rolling their eyes when Kim made some comment.

The second time was the very next day, Marinette was running late as usual, she made it just in time, only to walk through the door the same time as Nino, the boy stuttered saying something about Ayla when Marinette just laughed it off and placed a chase kiss on his cheek.

The third time happened the day after, It was just after lunch and Marinette was causally walking beside Ayla as she listened to her go on about the akuma that happened the night before and how awesome Ladybug was, she smiled along, Ayla suddenly stopped to tie her shoe so Marinette waited for her by the door….of course forgetting about the mistletoe.

So when Chloe walked past making a comment about Marinette as usual, the bluenette thought nothing of it…until the class started giggling, Marinette groaned remembering about the mistletoe.

"Ugh no way am I kissing that freak!" Chloe's voice rang out, Marinette didn't really want to kiss Chloe either.

"You have to or you'll get no presents this year!" Alix shouted, the whole class agreed. Marinette just rolled her eyes and gave Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek.

"There done" She said walking to her seat, Chloe just stood there shocked and wiped her cheek with Sabrina's sleeve.

The week went on with different students getting stuck underneath the mistletoe, Kim and Alix got a taste of their own medicine when they got caught under it, Rose and Juleka just smiled and gave eachother a chase kiss on the lips, Marinette was sure Nino's cheeks were almost the colour of her alter ego's suit when he and Ayla got caught underneath it, she also giggled with the rest of the class when he and Adrien got caught, giggling even more when Adrien just kissed Nino's cheek without warning.

Today however it was her turn again, she was under the mistletoe…with Adrien.

The blonde boy just blushed bashfully "It's just a kiss on the cheek, it's okay" He smiled reassuringly at the small girl.

Marinettes cheeks were rosy red at this point, she was stuttering and trying to string together a sentence, she nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek, however thats when Ayla, the great wingwoman she was, spoke up

"Actually you both have been getting away with cheek kisses, so you two have to kiss on the lips! its the rules!" she said triumphantly.

Adrien and Marinette just blushed and looked away shyly, Adrien was the first to speak up.

"W-well I guess w-we don't want bad luck, do we? o-only if you're okay with it though" He stuttered out blushing, Marinette peered up at him and blushed more but nodded.

"Y-yes I'm okay with it, m-more than okay with i- i mean who wouldn't be okay with kissi- I mean y-yeah okay" She stuttered out, mentally cursing herself for it.

Adrien smiled as he tilted her chin upwards, Marinette went on her tip toes as Adrien leaned down, they met in the middle, as their lips met they hardly heard the cheers around them and lost themselves in the feeling of fireworks.

Adriens hands moved to her waist as Marinette's wound around his neck, the world melting away around them.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Chloe's voice cut through both of them as they jumped away from each other, both blushing like crazy. The blonde girl looked furious.

"Marinette and Adrien got caught underneath the mistletoe so had to kiss" Ayla explained to Chloe, she then turned to the blushing duo "Although a chase one would of been okay guys, you two didn't have to full on make out in front of us all" Ayla laughed lightly as her two friends turned even more red.

"I uhh I well um…"Adrien started he took a deep breath, better getting it out in the open right? "I umm have wanted to kiss Marinette for a while..so I uhh was trying to cherish it..?" He trailed off to look at his shy classmate, it was true, he had fallen for her a long time ago, even before he found out she was ladybug, she didn't know he knew though or that he was Chat Noir. He was startled when Marinette spoke.

"M-me to…I-i've wanted to kiss y-you for a long time too…" The two teens just smiled at each other and blushed.

The teacher walked in and ordered everyone to their seats, the whole class Marinette and Adrien would look at eachother and blush and smile.

The knew they had to talk after class..and both couldn't wait.

* * *

 **so I've decided to turn this into a little mini story? I have a big story planned tooo, I'm going to write the second chapter to this and maybe post it tonight? idk but this story will only be about 5 chapters, the big one i'm planning will be longer and have an actual story line.**

 **so yeah review and stuff, everyone makes me smile so much3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry this took so long, I got really ill and ended up in hospital for a while so just ended up bing watching pretty little liars...which has given me an idea for an au which might come some time in the future?**

 **anywhoo I would like to thank all my reviewers they keep me going, one in particular i want to thank is Dwarrior who has reviewed some of my other stories too, they brought the fact I tend to rush to my attention and now that i read back i can see it! So thank you for you're review it has actually really helped me :) and thank you for being so nice about it too :)**

 **right lets get on I just winged it for this chapter so its a bit slow**

* * *

Should I tell her? Or let her figure it out? That was all that went through Adriens head the whole way through class. One one hand he could tell her, they could talk it out, be happy and he would ask her out or, he could play a game, spend more time with her as Adrien and Chat Noir, see if she can put two and two together like he did?

He wanted so badly to do the first one, to just tell her and get it over and done with...but the second option seemed like such fun, the Chat Noir in him really wanted him to have a little fun, to drop hints and make her work it out. What should he do?

The more he thought about it the more letting her guess seemed fun, He could drop hints, make cat puns as Adrein? Visit her as Chat Noir and drop hints about school? He could tell her as Chat that he knew who he was and let her figure it out? Call her My Lady as civilians? Or princess?

He tried to stop the smile coming onto his face, this could be fun, he could her until Christmas day, It was two weeks until Christmas, If she didn't get it by Christmas eve he would then tell her everything! That was fair, right? With his plan set in motion Adrien started to think of ideas on how he could do this.

* * *

The final bell of the day rang out throughout the school, the students started to pack their bags up, ready to go home for the day, Adrien turned around to face Marinette "Do you want to hang out Marinette? I'm free now and I really want to talk with you" The blush on her cheeks made so much more sense now that Adrien knew she had wanted to kiss him for a while.

The girl shyly nodded "Y-yes I-i would love yo- I mean I would love to hang out with you" Adrien smiled as Marinette nervously giggled.

"Awesome, I'll meet you out front then? I just need to say goodbye to Nino" The blonde smiled as he began to walk with his best friend, Marinette nodded.

As soon as he and Nino were a good distance away from the classroom his best friend stopped and turned to him "Dude do you have a thing for Mari?" Thats what Adrien always liked about Nino, he was always straight to the point.

"Yeah I suppose I do, She's really cute and super sweet, I think I might even ask her out today, do you think I have a chance?" Adrien was generally wondering, He knew she was somewhat attracted to him, but was it just looks? or did she actually like him as a person?

Nino shook his head and laughed "Dude are you serious? she's totally into you man! I say go for it" Nino encouraged, that's all Adrien needed really, knowing his best friend supported him was more than enough. Adrien knew he could always count on Nino to be there to support him, throughout whatever he was going through, whether it was a bad day with his dad, or if he just felt down. Adrien was happy to have him as a friend.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were still in the class room talking, Marinette couldn't believe what was happening, Had Adrien finally noticed her? He did say he wanted to kiss her for a while.

"Girl! See? I told you one day Adrien would see how amazing you are!" Ayla gushed as she smiled at her best friend, Marinette smiled with glee.

"Hopefully! This could be it Ayla, I was so ready to give up and accept we would never be together, but hes starting to notice me" The happiness inside her was bubbling up, she was nervous of course but the happiness and excitement took over that.

"Uh huh, jsut remeber girl, no make out sessions in public" Ayla teased making Marinette blush.

"A-ayla! We wo-" She was cut off by her best friend again.

"Infact none in private either, going by your little display in the class who knows how far you two would go" Ayla laughed as Marinettes blush darkened.

"This conversation is over" Marinette walked out the classroom a blushing a laughing Ayla behind her.

"Aw my little Mari is growing up!" Ayla teased her all the way until the met up with the boys

* * *

The boys got to the front of the school, Adrien had texted Gorilla to tell him he was going to a friends after school. Adrien and Nino talked a bit before the girls finally showed up, Ayla had a smile on her face wheras Marinette was still blushing and not looking Adrien in the eye.

"You ready to go Mari? I was thinking we could just hang out at the park?"

The small girl finally looked at him and smiled "Y-yeah of course" She was still blushing bright red, he caught Ayla snicker.

"We'll let you two go and talk, Remember what I said Marinette! bye bye" The reporter laughed again as she took Nino by the hand and led him away.

Marinette and Adrien stood awkwardly for a little bit before Adrien coughed "So umm do you want to go now?" Adrien asked rubbing the back of hi neck out of habit, Marinette smiled and nodded.

The two teens walked to the park, both nervous and excited, a silence took over them, both wondering what to say. Adrien decided to put his plan in action right away, give her plenty of time to figure it out.

As they walked through the park, A harsh wind caught them, making Adrien pull his coat closer to him, He heard Marinette shiver and looked over to see her cheeks and nose red and saw her actually shaking with cold. Maybe the whether was affecting her so much because she was Ladybug? Ladybugs didn't like the cold afterall.

A very Chat like smirk came over his face as an idea formed in his mind, maybe the Ladybug just needed a black cat to warm her up. Knowing Marinette was into him made it easier.

Without warning Adrien moved his arm, putting it over Marinettes shoulders and pulling her closer to him, Smiling in victory when a blush took over her face when he looked down to her.

She peeked up at him curiously, her blue eyes filled with wonder, He gave her a friendly smile and shrugged a little "You looked very cold, So I thought I would heat you up, after all isn't it a knights job to take care of the princess?" He explained, He didn't think her cheeks could go any redder but boy was he wrong, She could resemble Ladybugs suit.

"O-oh T-thank y-you" Marinette stuttered out shyly leaning on him, Adrien dubbed that as a win, not too obvious but not too subtle.

He led Marinette over to the park bench, They had to detangle in order to sit down but as soon as they did Adrien wrapped his arm around her again.

"So about what happened in the class room" That was it, the one sentence that he could use to find out her true feelings for him "You said you've wanted to kiss me for a while, care to explain?"

Marinette seemed to take a deep breath before she answered "W-well umm y-you s-see I've- umm I've" She paused calming herself once more before she just came out with it "I'vehadacrushonyoueversincethestartoftheschoolyear" She said it so quickly, Adrien only caught some of it.

"Mind repeating that princess? I only caught half of it" He asked with an amused smile. Marinette took another breath and looked up at him, she seemed to be willing all the confidence she had.

"D-do you remember the second day of school? H-how you gave me your umbrella?" Adrien nodded wondering where this was going, surely it hadn't been that long, Marinette continued "W-well After you apologised to me and explained e-everything, I-i saw how kind you were...how sweet you were, a-and thats when I first started having feelings for you"

Adrien was shocked to say the least she had been pinning for him for that long, she spoke again "A-and well ever since then, E-everyday you just made me fall more in love with you...s-so umm y-yeah" She ended awkwardly, looking down.

Adrien reached over with the hand that wasn't around Marinette and gently moved her face to look at him "Don't look away princess, I'm honestly so shocked and amazed" He said honestly "I honestly had no idea you felt that way" He continued not breaking eye contact.

He couldn't look away from her beautiful blue eyes, it was like something was pulling him in, closer to her "Princess" He whispered "Can I kiss you again?" Seeing her nod was all the confirmation he needed.

He leaned in, gently kissing her, keeping one hand on her cheek, He felt Marinette's hand rest on top of his. The kiss was gentle and sweet, she tasted like cookies and cinnamon and everything sweet..

The kiss ended a few seconds later, Adrien rested his forehead against hers, and smiled when he saw her slowly open her eyes.

"Marinette, can I take you out tomorrow, on a date?" He watched as her face expression went from dazed to shocked, She seemed to be frozen from it.

Eventfully she found her voice and answered "Y-yes I would love to go on a date with you" He smiled and gave her another chaste kiss on the lips.

They hung out in the park a bit more, cuddling on the bench, watching little kids play as they spoke about homework and school and their friends, anything that came to mind. Marinette hardly stuttered which Adrien was happy about, at least she was getting more comfortable around him now.

It was getting dark when Adrien finally walked Marinette home, both a little sad that it was time to go already.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, my princess" Adrien said as he took Marinettes hand in his own and kissed it. Marinette nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She grabbed his hand before he could pull away, Leaning up on her tip toes she kissed his cheek "Goodnight Adrien" and with that she walked in, leaving the blonde boy walking home, smiling like a goof.

* * *

Marinette walked into her home, after saying a quick hello to her parents she walked upstairs to her bedroom, sitting on her desk chair she squealed with delight.

Tikki flew out her purse and smiled at her chosen "What a day, huh Marinette? You must be really happy" The tiny Kwami said excitedly.

Marinette nodded "Can you believe it Tikki! He asked me out! He's taking me on a date, He kissed me! Three times! Could this be it? Am I finally going to get to date Adrien? has he finally noticed me? Oh no, what am I going to wear tomorrow? What should I do with my hair? What if I screw up? What if I start stuttering again? Then he'll probably not want me and dump me on the spot and move onto Chloe and-"

"Marinette! snap out of it! You're Ladybug for crying out loud! Do you really think Adrien would do that?" The Kwami cut off Marinette's rambling.

Marinette shook her head "N-no, you're right Tikki, everything will go fine tomorrow, I just need to keep calm"

She quickly got her phone out her bag, She needed to tell Ayla everything right away. She dialed Aylay's number and waited for the reporter to pick up.

 _"Girl! Tell me everything!"_ Was the first words out the reporters mouth.

Marinette giggled in response "Hello to you too, Ayla"

 _"Yeah yeah, hello, yadda yadda, now what happened? the fact you're calling me means something happened right?"_

"Well nothing much" Marinette answered deciding to play it cool "We're just going on a date tomorrow"

 _"What?"_

"Yeah and he kissed me again...twice actually, and I finally told him how I felt"

 _"Woah woah slow down girl, what the hell happened?"_

"W-well he umm just asked me about what I said about wanting to kiss him for a long time, then I admitted how I felt, He asked if he could kiss me again, like a gentleman, and well he did, after the kiss he asked me to go on a date with him then walked me home" The phone went quiet, Marinette wondered if she had put her best friend into shock. "Ayla? you still there?"

 _"Oh my word Girl! I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you! I told you this would happen one day!"_

"Yeah you did, I just had to believe in myself"

The girls talked for another hour about the date, wondering where Adrien was going to take her and what she should wear, It was decided Ayla would come round to help with hair and make up.

Whatever happened, Marinette knew it was going to be an amazing day.

* * *

Once Adrien got home he went straight to his room, He walked in and collapsed onto his bed with a happy sigh "She's amazing, isn't she Plagg?"

"Yeah yeah, where's my cheese?" Plagg complained, Adrien pointed to his desk and Plagg went and dug in to his meal.

"I just can't believe it! She's my Lady and my Princess! I'm so happy! I think I'm even more in love with her now" Adrien gave a sigh as he sat up in his bed.

"Does this mean I have to put up more with your lovey dovey talk?" The black Kwami groaned eating another slice of cheese.

Adrien just rolled his eyes "Whatever Plagg! Shes just so smart and fun and-"

"Pretty?" Plagg interrupted smiling just a tiny bit.

"Beautiful!" Adrien corrected a small blush covering his cheeks "She's got these eyes that just- and her hair, wow, and her smile" Adrien sighed dreamily falling back onto his bed.

"Wow you've got it bad kid, don't think I've ever had a Chat Noir who has had this bad" Plagg chuckled.

Adrien just sighed again "I'm completely in love with her and I'm going to make her fall completely for me too, She already likes Adrien, just now to get her to fall for Chat Noir too"

Plagg just shook his head "Get some sleep kid, You've got a date to plan tomorrow!"

Adrien nodded "Yep and it's going to be the best first date she's ever had...hopefully the last first date she will ever have" The blonde done his nighttime routine and settled into bed.

He climbed into the comfy sheets, Plagg settling on the pillow next to him, In a rare moment of tiredness Plagg gave him a genuinely happy smile "I'm glad your happy kid, now lets get you that girl" He said with a yawn.

Adrien smiled sleepily "Thank you Plagg, night night" And with that the blonde shut his eyes and went off to dreamland.

Tomorrow was going to be an amazing day, he couldn't wait.

* * *

 **Finished this chapter! hope you like it! theres a disney reference in there somewhere! if you can get it the next chapter can be dedicated to you!**

 **anywhoo hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Each one makes me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! wow you all really liked that last chapter huh? well here is when Adriens plan really sets in motion! will our lovable little bug figure it out?**

 **also yes it was an Aladdin reference, I watched it whilst i was in hospital and thought of Adrien at that line**

 **so this chapter is dedicated to : faithandhope357, ishipit-myotp, 1john212, miaturtle,fuentalator, dippedinvinegar and songbird17**

 **well done to you all! thanks to everyone else for their sweet words too! it made me smile :)**

 **anywhoo on with the chapter, just two left**

* * *

It was nine am when Marinette was awoken from a text on her phone, Groaning a little she rubbed her eyes tiredly and stretched and yawned before picking up her phone, she was immediately wide awake when she saw who the text was from.

 _Adrien(heart)_ her eyes shot open as her heart pounded against her chest, He had texted her! Probably about her date...

Her date..

 _Her date with Adrien!_

That was today! Her date with Adrien... Adrien... The boy she had been wanting to go on a date with since the second day of school! He had asked her as well! She didn't have to ask him because he had asked her... he had kissed her... kissed her! Oh wow, now she had timer to take it all in she was freaking out. Did this mean he liked her too? Was it possible? For Adrien to be interested in someone like her? He was so wow and she was so..not. She quickly shook that thought away, he asked her out didn't he? He must like her if he asked her out, and kissed her! He kissed her! No one would willingly kiss someone hey didn't like... right? So he must have some interest in her.

"Marinette maybe you should read the text before having a meltdown?" The high pitched voiced brought her out of her thoughts as she nodded, Tikki was right, maybe she should read the text first. Picking up her phone she unlocked it and clicked on the text.

 _'Hey princess, For our date today I shall pick_ _you up at 1 this afternoon, dress warm'_

Marinette smiled at the text, 1 huh? That gave her plenty of time to freak out a little more then get ready, perfect, she sighed happily as she wrote a text back, should she be flirty like him? Why not? Give him a taste of his own medicine.

 _Aw no hint about it? Come_ on _handsome boy just one little hint?'_

She smirked to herself as she hit send, she could be flirty too... not to his face but she could still be flirty over text. She walked to her computer and turned it on, sighing at her background of the handsome boy that took up her screen. She still couldn't believe he was interested in her. She opened up her social media pages as her phone vibrated again.

 _'Handsome? Nope no hints, just you'll have fun and to dress warmly ;)'_

Geez he really wasn't letting her know anything for what he had planned huh? She just rolled her eyed and went down to have some breakfast, She walked down her stairs and said goodmorning to her mum and kissed her on the cheek whilst she made some toast for breakfast. After she ate she went back upstairs to get an outfit ready.

She pulled out some black cosy leggings and a pink wolly jumper that went to her mid thigh and had some fancy patterns on it. She also pulled out a pink scarf and a pink woolly hat and laid them all out on her chaise ready to put on.

She then stripped off her pyjamas and pulled on her bathrobe and got a towel and headed to the shower. After her shower she blow dried her hair then set on doing her hair and make up.

She kept her make up simple, just a light pink eye shadow with some mascara and some blush and a light pink gloss, she opted to keep her hair down, and curled it loosely so the curls hit her shoulders. She got dressed and slipped her hat on.

Looking at the clock she saw it was 10 to 1, she walked down stairs and pulled her boots on, and her jacket before walking done to the entrance of the bakery, where she saw her handsome prince talking to her papa.

He stopped talking and looked at her, a blush came over his cheeks "H-hey Marinette, you look very cute" He sent her a wink.

Marinette blushed at his comment but smiled "T-thank y-you Adrien, you look very handsome yourself" and by god did he, He was wearing black skinny jeans that clung to his strong legs and winter boots on his feet. He wore a dark jacket that she had seen him model in a recent magazine and a dark hat, The blue scarf he thought was from his father was around his neck.

"Well" Tom spoke up "You kids should get going then, have fun on your date" He teased them, Marinette groaned.

"papa, don't embarrass me!" Marinette groaned though she had a small smile, she walked down the rest of the stairs and gave her papa a kiss on the cheek before walking towards Adrien.

He smiled at her and held out his hand, She nodded and took his hand as they walked out of the bakery. Once outside Marinette saw Adrien's car with his bodyguard and looked at him curiously, the blond boy just smiled "Where we're going is to far to walk, So I asked Gorilla to drive us there, don't worry he's just driving us there then going again" Adrien explained.

Marinette smiled and started to walk towards the car when Adrien hurried in front of her, He opened he door for her and gestured for her to climb in "After you, My Lady" Marinette stopped at the nickname and looked quizzically at Adrien, Why would he say that nickname? Why that one? Her mind flashed to a certain black cat before she shook that thought away.

Maybe Adrien had asked Chat Noir for flirting tips, he was actting lot like him lately, so that must be it!

* * *

They had been in the car for half an hour when Marinette felt Adrien reach over and take her hand, she blushed but held his hand too, their fingers intertwined and red covered both their faces but also smiles.

They made small talk in the car, all the while, Marinette wondered where they were going, what had Adrien planned for them? Surely he couldn't plan to much in one night right?

The car finally came to a stop and Marinettes eyes widened, They had ended up at a winter carnival, there was a big sign covered in light up snowflakes that read 'Winter wonderland' Adrien had planned this?

"You like it? I found it online and got tickets, I thought we could go on some rides and play some games? Theres even an ice skating rink" Adrien said looking nervous at Marinettes lack of response.

Marinette looked at Adrien excitedly before she jumped on him wrapping her arms around him "I love it, thank you so much!" She giggled before realising what she had just done, she blushed and stepped away from him "I-I'm s-sorry, in-i got over e-excited"

Adrien just chuckled "It's okay princess, I didn't mind, you can hug me all you want... you can even kiss me if you wanted to" He threw in s wink which made her blush even more, Adrien decided making his lady blush was now his favourite thing to do.

The couple walked in hand and hand, The looked around amazed at all the rides and stalls, and the bright colours, the smell of the food hit their noses too, everything was so amazing Marinette didn't know what to do first.

She didn't have to as Adrien dragged her off to the first ride, they stood in line send wait their turn. They spend most of the day going on rides and having a try at the games, Adrien even won her a Chat Noir plush and blushed when she cuddled it close to her.

* * *

They were now walking to the Ferris wheel, hand and hand, flirting back and forth, Adrien had been having to much fun to put his plan in section, but he had been flirting with her and holding her hand all day, he decided to step it up.

He thought the 'my lady' comment would have gotten her attention, and it did but he wasn't sure it had clicked yet. He decided to start with the puns, easing it in then going all out with the cat puns.

"So my lady, have you enjoyed today? Hasn't it been snamazing?" He smiled as she scowled at the pun.

"Really? Puns? You're going to start flirting with puns?" She groaned, he just laughed.

"Why my princess, I'm wounded, my puns are clawsome!" He burst out laughing at her face.

"Anymore, and I might just cancel the rest of this date" It was her turn to laugh at his face "Cheer up Adrien, you look like a sad kitten" She giggled "Don't worry I would never cancel a date with such a handsome boy" Marinette didn't know where the confidence was coming from but she was liking it, especially if it made Adrien blush like that.

The two made it to the Ferris wheel and climbed inside a compartment, they sat hand send hand watching the carnival grow smaller and smaller as they went higher and higher, watching in amazement.

Adrien turned to look at Marinette and his breath caught in his throat, the light caught in her hair and illuminated her face, she looked absolutely beautiful, he reached out and moved some hair out her face.

She looked over at him, eyed sparkling with curiosity, he couldn't help it, he slowly leaned it, giving her a chance to back out if she wanted, she didn't, she leaned in too.

Their lips met and an explosion of fireworks went off in their heads, arms wrapped around the other, bringing eachother closer, her hand tangled in his hair, as his rested on the small of her back. The kiss was elerticfying, neither wanted to pull sway and neither did for a long time.

When air became a needed thing, the both pulled away, resting their foreheads together, blushing and smiling, they took eachothers hands and intertwined them together.

"Wow, this has been the most purrfect date so far, I've had an amazing time with the most beautiful and amazing girl" He paused enjoying Marinettes blush.

Screw it he was going to go for it, why not? She may hate him when he finds out he knew this whole time but he didn't care, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he needed to tell her who he was, he needed her to know.

"Princess I have to tell you something" Her eyes burned with curiosity "My Lady, I am-"

A piercing scream interrupted him, the Ferris wheel came to a stop, he almost groaned, an akuma now? At the worst possible time. He looked towards Marinette who looked like she didn't know what to do, he understood, he would be like that too.

He decided, the best way to tell her was to show her right? She maybe stunned but they were both trapped, he needed to act now, He looked at her again before taking a deep breath.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Just like that, in a flash of green, Chat Noir stood where Adrien was. He looked at Marinette again who stood there, her mouth wide open, looking more stunned than he had ever seen her.

"We can talk later, My Lady, but right now you need to transform too, that akuma sounds really nasty" And like that the ball dropped.

"You knew! All this time! You knew! That's why... you know what nod not the time" She took a breath to calm herself "Tikki spots on!"

* * *

Half an hour later, the akuma was defeated and cleansed, Ladybug had just finished activating the miraculous cure, Chat walked up to her and held his fist out.

"Pound it?" He asked a smile on his face, what he was met with however was a look of anger and sadness "M-my L-lady?"

"D-don't!" Ladybug warned stepping away from him.

"L-ladybug? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You knew Chat! You knew who I was! This whole time!" Ladybug replied tears in her voice. So she was angry at him for finding out? He knew it.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" He apologized.

"Didn't mean to what? Play with my feelings? I thought you liked me, I actually thought you really liked me! I'm so stupid" Her eyed were filled with tears but the anger stayed in her voice

"I-I don't understand, I do like you my lady, I've always loved you" He admitted shyly and highly confused.

Ladybug sighed and turned away from him "No! You love Ladybug, you love her, not me, not the real me, not the shy clumsy girl who cant speak a sentence around you, I thought you could feel the same way..." She trailed off trying to hide her sob.

"B-but Ladybug-"

"Save it Chat I don't want to hear it!" She couldn't hear it, she was heartbroken, she just wanted to go home, withbthat thought she grabbed her yo yo and jumped away, leaving a very sad and heartbroken kitty.

"I-I have to do something, I have to make it right, to make her see I love all of her" With a determined look, he decided to meet her at her home and explain everything.

Hopefully she would at least hear him out.

* * *

 **finally finished! Phew so its 3 am and inspiration finally hit for this story! This is not how I planned it to go but gotta throw a little angst in there right? Anyway hope you enjoy! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**heres another chapter**! **Warning though I start a new job on Tuesday so updating might become slower**

 **anywhoo theres this chapter then the next one will be the last chapter! This is only s short story.**

 **Hooey you enjoy!**

* * *

Landing in her bedroom, Marinette throw herself on her bed, she let the tears fall as sobs escaped her, She knew she wasn't being fair to Chat... Adrien... but she was heartbroken, she though he actually liked her, for her, for Marinette not because she was Ladybug.

Tikki flew over and rested on her head "Marinette it will be okay" The kwami tried to comfort her chosen, rubbing her head, Marinette just let out another sob, clutching her pillow.

"I-I thought he liked me Tikki, I thought he'd finally seen me, but no he only saw Ladybug" She hiccupped a little.

"Marinette I can see where your coming from, but listen to what he has to say, let him sys his piece, hear his side then decided who he saw, and besides even if he did see Ladybug first, You are ladybug! You are one in the same!"Tikki paused when she heard a knock on the trap door, Marinette heard it too but kept her face in her pillow "Listen to him, you know you want to, see what he has to say" Tikki offered a small smile.

Marinette thought about it for a minute before slowly moving to her trap door, her body felt heavy and sluggish, she felt exhausted from crying. She slowly opened the trap door coming fave to face with a very sad, sorry looking cat.

She climbed up and shut it behind her, looking anywhere but him, not wanting to look at him, she didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes, she didn't want to see the possible hurt in his. The silence stretched for a minute before either of them spoke.

"I'm sorry" Both said at the same time, they finally looked at each other for a moment before they both laughed.

Chat stopped and took a breath "Marinette , I'm so sorry, I never wanted you to ever think I only like you because you're Ladybug, I liked you before I knew who you were, so much so that my feelings between you and Ladybug were confusing, I didn't know who I liked more" He paused to try and read her expression, He couldn't, He watched as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I-I believe you... I'm sorry I shouldn't have run out like that, I should have stayed, to listen to you...I-I was just overwhelmed..." She met his eyes, they saw they were a little wet and red "C-can you destransform? Let your Kwami join Tikki, and we'll talk... we have a lot to talk about" She asked shyly. Chat nodded and released his transformation.

Plagg went through the trap door, leaving the two teens in peace. They stood in silence again, Marinette looked at Adrien, She saw his red eyes and noticed that she had hurt him too, guilt filled her, She coughed and spoke up "Start from the begging, how did you find out I was Ladybug? Go from there"

Adrien nodded and sat down on the ground, watching as Marinette followed "W-well I started having suspicions, When Nino and I spent more time with you and Ayla, I started to see more of the confident you, the one you never were around me, then you started acting more confident around me, we started to become closer friends, and the more I would hang around with you, the more I fell for you, the more I fell for you, the more I would seethe ladybug in you" He smiled a little "So I started looking for clues, to make sure I wasn't just hoping and dreaming that the classmate I had fallen for was my lady, I already noticed the hair and eyes were the exact same, then your personality were the exact same...I was 90% sure you were ladybug within a week."

"What made you 100%?" Marinette asked curiously wondering heat gave her away.

"I saw you talking to your bag... It was in school, I was later because I had a photo shoot that day, you were too, you didn't notice me and I was about to shout out to you, and then I saw you lift your bag and talk to it, I waited, to see if I wad right, to see if I would get proof to 100% confirm my theory... and I did, I saw the little red thing fly out your bag... and then I knew who you were, and everything clicked, you were my lady and my princess, and I couldn't be happier" Adrien admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me straight away? Who you were? That you knew who I was? Why drag it out? We could have had this conversation sooner..and under different circumstances" Marinette questioned.

Adrien took a breath "Honestly? I decided to make it a game... The Chat Noir in me wanted to tease you, drop hints to see if you'd get it..especially after we kissed, and when you admitted you liked me in the park? I just thought it would be fun, you already liked Adrien, so I thought if I acted more like Chat as Adrien around you, you'd fall for Chat to and figure it out"

Marinete nodded and bit her lip "S-so you defiantly like me? Me? As in Marinette? Not just because I'm Ladybug?" She asked quietly, Adrien made his way over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Marinette! I love you! All of you! Ladybug and Marinette because guess what? You're the same person! I fell for both sides of the mask, I fell for all of you, I promise I never meant to hurt your feelings, I never meant for you to feel like I was playing with you, because I wasn't" He stopped and looked into her big bluebell eyes "Everything I did, everything I said, I meant every word" He whispered the last bit leaning a bit closer.

Marinette's eyes widened, she gasped a little looking for any hint of a lie in his eyes "R-really?" She asked her voice in the same tone.

He smiled and cupped her cheek "have I ever lied to you, bugaboo?" He heard the small girl give a water laugh.

"No you haven't, ever, no matter what" She admitted a smile coming onto her face.

"So what do you say?" Adrien asked "Can I get another chance? Can I take you out again? So we can have a pleasant first date? With a nice ending?"

Marinette giggled again "Of course you silly cat! Although we can still save this date" She replied. He looked at her curiously "Let's stay up here and watch the stars? We can talk some more and get to know each other?"

"Sounds purrfect princess, I would love nothing more than to sit under the stars with a clawsome girl like you" He replied smirking.

"Ugh am I gonna have to put with your puns as a civilian too?" She faked groaned.

"You love my puns bugaboo! I can see that smile!" He teased, she laughed and pushed his arm.

"I guess I can put up with them, if they come with that handsome face of yours" She winked, priding herself when his face when bright red.

"I-I'm guessing you love all of me too then?" He replied.

Instead of replying she grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer, smashing her lips against his, he was surprised at first before he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck, pulling him closer, this kiss felt different from all the others, it felt more real, like both were bearing their heart and soul to eachother, she tangled a hand in his hair, pulling him closer, so their bodies were flush against one another, this kiss didn't feel like fireworks, nope, it felt like a full blown explosion.

They pulled away for only a second, to catch their breath before they both dived back in, they pulled sway a second time, but stayed wrapped around each other, both blushing, but both had the biggest smile on their faces.

"Wow, now that was a kiss" Adrien said making Marinette giggle, she ran her hands through his hair as she kissed his nose.

"Yes it was, who knew you were such a good kisser kitty?" she replied giggling

"Well why don't you become this clawesome cats girlfriend, so you can kiss him whenever you want you?" Marinettes eyes widened, she smiled brightly and nodded.

"Y-yes of course! I would love to be your girlfriend, Adrien" She replied happily giving him a quick kiss.

The young new couple then laid back, hands intertwined as they stargazed, talking about everything and anything, getting to know everything about each other, eventually when it got too cold and started to snow, they made their way back to Marionette's room, where they saw their kwami's snuggled up and speaking. They stopped when they saw their chosen.

"Everything okay now?" Tikki asked Marinette, guessing it was by the big smile on the girls face.

"Yeah everything more than fine, we talked it out, sorted our feelings, and we're going on another date tomorrow" Marinette replied taking Adrien's hand.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you two, Plagg isn't it wonderful?" Tikki rejoiced hugging Plagg.

"No it means I'm going to have to listen to the kid go on and on about lovey dovey stuff, If I have to hear about how beautiful her eyes are or how lovely her hair is ir how good she is at kiss-"

"Okay Plagg! That's enough buddy!" A blushing Adrien interrupted ,He then leaned down and whispered in his kwami's ear "No more cheese for a week if you say another word"

Marinette giggled and blushed "Wow Kitty didn't know you had it bad for me" She laughed before her Kwami interrupted her.

"Oh like you can talk all I've heard about since that day in the rain is how sweet Adrien is and how hot Adrien is and how amazing he is, I mean his face is all over your room and your desktop-" Tikki started rambling.

"Tikki! No now hes going to look around.." Marinette whined send looked shyly at her kitty, to see he was indeed looking around her room in amazement as he saw all the pictures of himself.

He laughed "Wow princess, didn't know you had it this bad for me" He laughed before she punched him in the arm.

"Hush kitty and introduce me to your Kwami" Marinette replied trying to keep the blush from her face.

"Ohh right" He scooped Plagg up "This is Plagg, hes grumpy and only eats cheese... but he can be cool sometimes, hes like an annoying brother" Adrien said holding Plagg in front of Marinette.

"Jeez thanks kid, I listen to your annoying love rambles and this is what I get? Your so ungrateful" Plagg huffed .

"aww he's so cute! He's like a little cat" Marinette took him out of Adrien's hands into her own, she lifted him up and kissed his head "I bet your not always grumpy, right? I bet your very cuddly"

Plagg smiled and nodded "Wow you are very sweet, no wonder Tikki got you" He replied "Nice to finally meet you! Do you have any cheese?"

"Plagg! Don't be rude!" Adrien and Tikki scolded at the same time both used to his antics.

Marinette just laughed "I'll get you some in a bit, I promise, you must be very hungry"

"You have no idea, he never feeds me, I'll just live with you, you seem so much better than him" Plagg complained dramatically.

"Wow thanks Plagg, love you too and hey! I feed you plenty" Adrien defended himself with a pout.

Tikki flew up to Adrien "He's always the same, don't worry I can tell he loves you and cares for you very much!" She comforted him "Hi, I'm Tikki, Marinettes kwami, its nice to meet you Adrien" She smiled sweetly and cuddled his cheek.

He laughed a little and petted her head "Its nice to meet you too Tikki, you're so sweet"

"Only because all she eats is cookies" Plagg grumbled, making everyone laughed.

They talked for a bit longer before Adrien had to go home, He transformed and gave Marinette a quick kiss and confirming lunch dates, before leaping over roof tops to his home.

As soon as he was gone Marinette squealed and did little jump "He asked me to be his girlfriend Tikki! I'm officially Adrien Ageste's girlfriend!"

"I'm happy for you, Marinette, didn't I tell you just to listen to him? Very thing worked out!"Tikki replied as the two settled into bed.

"You're right Tikki" Marinette said with a yawn," now lets get some sleep" and the two fell fast asleep.

* * *

Adrien was getting ready for bed, feeling exhausted after such an emotional day. He climbed into his covers and settled in.

"She loves all of me Plagg! She's not mad anymore, she's my girlfriend!" He yawned stretching his arms out.

"Yeah yeah kid now get some sleep, you have a lunch date tomorrow" Plagg replied settling onto the pillow and falling asleep.

Adrien smiled as he remembered and fell asleep himself.

* * *

The next day at noon, Adrien walked into the bakery, surprised to see Marinette already waiting for him, eating a cookie, she smiled when she spotted him, walking up and kissing his cheek "Hello there handsome"

"Hello there princess, ready to go? theres this nice café down the street if you want to go" He held out his hand, she nodded and took it.

"Mama, Papa, I'm going out for lunch with Adrien" She shouted round the back before the pair headed out.

The walked hands together, swinging slightly as they spoke before reaching the café, it was a small café with only 7 tables and chairs, it had fairy lights all around, giving it a nice romantic feel, they sat at a table and ordered their food and hot chocolate.

"So have you spoken to Ayla yet?" Adrien asked her, she shook her head.

"Nope not yet but I know she is going to freak out when she finds out, how about you, spoken to Nino?" Marinette replied. The blonde also shook his head.

"Nope it was late by the time I left last night I was so tired" He replied. The laughed as they spoke of their friends reactions to the news of them being official.

"So tell me princess, did my hints work? Did you ever start to suspect me?" He w's being vague because of the public setting but she knew what he meant.

"Honestly? Don't laugh okay? But sort of?" She replied "At one point I thought you were having flirting lessons from you know who because you were acting like him, I did start to suspect near the end of the date that you were one in the same" Marinette admitted.

He laughed a little and shook his head "Really? Flirting lessons? Wow denial on a whole new level" Adrien said, laughing more at her pout.

Well! If someone had told me right away then I wouldn't have thought that" that stopped his laughing straight away.

"Aww princess that's not fair!" He pouted in return, she laughed and leaned over the table kissing the pout away. He looked up surprised.

"What?" she asked " you said I can kiss you whenever I wanted!" she defended.

He laughed "I certainly did princess" suddenly they heard the door chime. They looked at the door and almost couldn't believe who it was.

Ayla and Nino had spotted them from the door and both ran over, excited looks on their faces.

"Well well well whats this, a second date? That we knew nothing about? How could you not tell me Mari?" The reporter smirked as she grabbed a chair and sat down next to her best friend.

Nino copied her and done the same "Yeah dude, thought younger gonna call me afterwards?" the DJ nudged the blondes arm.

"W-well uuh" Marinette started "I-it was late by the time we got home last night.. we went star gazing.." She explained.

"Yeah, sorry bro didn't want to wake you by the time I got Mari home and we talked it was late" The model rubbed his neck.

"Talk, what did you talk about?"Ayla smirked seeing their blushes.

"Well U-uh-"Marinette started.

"Y-you see-" Adrien continued, they looked at each other and decided to just come out with it.

"I-I asked Mari to be my girlfriend" Adrien replied smiling at their shocked reactions. Ayla was dumbfounded whilst Nino just said a happy "Dude!"

"And of course I said yes" Marinette continued happily.

"Girl! No matter how late you should have called me! That is major! Aw my little Mari has all grown up, what are we going to do Nino? Our daughter has left the nest" The reporter faked dramatics.

"I'm seriously happy for you dudes!" Nino high dived them both "Now we can double date and stuff" .

The two couples chatted excitedly amongst themselves before heading home, Adrien being the gentleman he was, walked Marinette home. They stopped at her door.

"I'll see you tonight for patrol?" He asked smiling.

"See you tonight kitty, at the Eiffel tower"

They shared a sweet kiss before parting ways, both happier than they were a week ago, both knew they had challenges to come, but knew as long as they stayed together and stayed strong, they could get through anything together.

After all they were meant to be.

* * *

 **aaannnd I'm** **done with this story! Hope yoyo all enjoyed I enjoyed writing it! There will be a bonus chapter, but you can all have a vote, should I make it ladynoir? Or should I put a DJWifi chapter? Tell me what you think**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this little story pleae check my other ones out, so far I have only written for Miraculous but I have other fandoms too I'll write for.**

 **I love you all! please review**!


End file.
